In Regular
by UpDownAndAllAround
Summary: Drabbles, anyone?
1. How They Might Have Met

**Yo. **

***throws self onto ground and sobs* I'M SO SORRY! ITS BEEN 2 YEARS! I AM SO HORRIBLE! SO SORRY! AND THIS ISNT EVEN A NEW CHAPTER FOR THE STORIES I STARTED! I'M SO SORRY! My motivation abandoned me in 2013 and returned 3 days ago, and my muse refuses to whip something up for my other practically abandoned stories. So to try to at least get myself into the work mode, I've slapped some words and sentences onto a document and spat out drabbles that had begun to brew in my mind. I don't know what I'm going to do for the other stories, but I will be trying to update a drabble thing every few weeks! At the least once a month! Promise! And I will tell you guys if I think I might have to leave for longer than that, prior to to the break! Once again, so sorry! And thank you to those who have kept with me!**

"He's just a kid." The man in red and blue said in a disbelieving tone, his voice barely loud enough to be heard under the pouring rain.

"He's what—eighteen years old? According to Fury, he's legally an adult, Cap." shrugged the—automaton? Robot?

There were several people in front of him, but he couldn't see them as clearly as he should've been able, dimly realizing that this wasn't a good sign. The black tingeing his eyesight wasn't helping either.

He tried to stand up, hands gripping the cold brick wall at his back when his legs gave a shudder. He dropped down to a knee, panting with exertion and pain from the wounds that marred his body. Percy looked down at his soaked body, foggily registering worry at his inability to keep himself dry anymore.

Concerned voices came from the strange people and a few of them stepped forward to help when Percy let out a warning rumble from deep in his throat. When the man in blue—or was he just seeing things now? —He couldn't tell—continued towards him with his hands stretched out, all Percy could think was that he was a stranger and unidentified people usually meant monsters.

Before Captain America could try to touch the teenager, he found himself at sword point, the tip of a bronze sword digging into the skin under his chin. Steve would have been impressed had he not been in danger of actual death, at the way the boy effectively had him immobilized with just the one hand by lifting his head ever so slightly with the blade—a silent warning that prevented him from even being able to look at the boys face properly, nevertheless attack him.

Immediately, the other avengers closed in around Steve and the boy, before Percy grunted, "Move another inch and your friend becomes a headless Ken doll."

The avengers didn't dare move, though they quietly began contemplating ways to disarm and subdue the kid without harming Steve.

Percy noticed one of them—a guy with a spider on his chest, flexing his hand just a little, but slowly stood to face the hero he was threatening without paying the spider-dude much attention.

Percy exhaled deeply and closed his eyes before he flicked his wrist.

The avengers jerked in alarm before mixed feelings of relief and confusion cascaded over them as they watched Riptide harmlessly slice through the heavy rain before being capped once again.

"What—why would you do that?" the Captain spoke with wary relief tinting his voice.

Percy noticed a few of the man's teammates swallowing in relief and the terror of thinking that they had nearly witnessed their friend's death without being able to do a thing about it. Guilt and sadness washed over him anew as he was reminded of his own friends and their deaths. He realized that these people—no matter why they were after him—must be good people if they genuinely cared for their teammate like that.

"Sorry." Percy wheezed, all strength draining out of him with the adrenaline.

Agent Romanoff and Hawkeye exchanged uneasy and confused looks as Tony asked, incredulously, "Did you just _apologize_?"

"I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

Captain frowned, "It's not really your fault, actually."

Percy cracked a small smile, "Are you defending me from nearly decapitating you?"

"But you didn't." Clint looked at him as if trying to interpret any ulterior moves behind his apology.

"In fact you didn't even scratch him." Peter Parker warily relaxed his hands.

Percy leaned against the wall again, looking as if he might collapse at any moment, "I apologized because even though I didn't actually send him to Hades, I still made _you_ go through that. That feeling."

There was a moment of bewildered silence before Banner spoke up.

"Are you saying that you feel bad for making the rest of us go through the feeling of hopelessness and grief that moment we weren't sure if he had lived? No matter if he hadn't actually been taken down?"

Percy laughed a little before letting his legs give out, "Yeah, guess it's something like that."

Thor moved forward to pick the teenager up, when Agent Romanoff pressed on, "Why would you feel bad for something like that? To the point of apologizing to your potential enemy?"

Percy let himself be lifted up by the Norse god of Thunder murmuring a reply so weak that the avengers had to lean in to hear him.

"Because I hate that feeling."

And the 7 other heroes guess that it might have been starting at that moment that the iron walls they had built up over the years around their hearts began to crumble away within the first couple of_ minutes_ they had met him.

**Uh, so here is the first drabble thing. Its a beginning to a cross over with PJO and Marvel. Uhm, the next chapters and stuff will also be similar drabbles though not all will be a crossover like such. Also, if you guys liked it and want some more, please review with a request and some ideas i can work with! Thanks and I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. How They Might Have Met in Another Way

**Yo, I'm sorta updating regularly! Not really, but yah! I hope to get in a sort of rhythm, to steadily update! Now, enjoy!**

**Oh, disclaimer: I own nothing but something like 20 RMB, which is less than 4 US dollars.**

Percy blearily opened an eye to the incredibly loud alarm noise coming from his phone. Groaning he simply twisted himself forward to roll off the low bed to reach the blaring device. Swiping his fingers along the flashing green bar on the screen to turn off the alarm, he let out an incredible yawn.

Suddenly the phone in his hand rang again, this time vibrating along with the Under the Sea ringtone that Leo had set for him. Sighing, he brought the thing to his ear after tapping on the receive button.

"Boss?" Percy rasped. "It's like, the middle of the night, what the heck?"

Percy could hear irritated growls coming through the line from his boss. _"Perseus Jackson, I have called to inform you that it is in fact 2 PM and if you don't make it to the base in 20 minutes I am hacking your paycheck in to two, do I make myself clear, Agent? Not to mention you have 15 minutes until that meeting with the Council I told you about yesterday."_

Percy stopped functioning for about 5 seconds before he ran a hand over his face, "Oh my gods."

The sound of Fury pursing his lips could nearly be audible through the phone.

"Oh my _gods_." Percy crawled out of his bed sheets and stood up, eyes widening so much that it was comical, "I didn't do my laundry."

_"What the hell?"_

"I didn't wash the dishes and I didn't clean the house." Percy dashed to the closet and dug through what little clothes he had, tossing rejected shirts and underwear over his shoulders as he searched for something even a little presentable, "Nick, I don't have any clothes. I also have to pay the rent. Oh no the _bills_!"

_"We have uniforms, Jackson."_ Fury was starting to wonder why he was still on the phone with his deranged agent.

"_Oh._ I forgot." Percy leaped over the piles of clothes on the floor and dodged the stacks the stacks of stray documents and books scattered all around the floor of his condo. Somersaulting onto the couch where he tucked the phone in between his shoulder and his ear, he used his hands to keep balance as he stuck out a foot to hook his crumpled uniform over it, and kicked it up to catch it between his fingers, "Uh, what do I need for the meeting?"

Fury let loose a guttural noise that was somewhere in between a groan and a sigh, _"You need your phone, your uniform, the transmitter gear, your sword, and the folder with your report of the latest mission you were assigned."_

"Aha. Thanks, Nick, you're a life saver." Percy had slipped into the uniform and was tugging on the fingerless gloves he wore for work, "I'll see you there, boss, in about, uh, 10 minutes. Adios."

_"You better be on time, Jackson. Your monthly income is on the line."_

Percy ended the call as he snagged the Bluetooth and extra transmitter gear from his kitchen countertop, pocketing his phone and sliding a battered manila folder off an equally battered sofa.

"Well, s'bout time to get going ain't it?" Percy breathed out, and recoiled violently, "Ugh, is that my breath? That's nasty. Better take my toothbrush."

And so after stuffing a small tube of toothpaste and a toothbrush into his back pocket, he brushed himself off with a grin. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are now taking off on flight 123, please fasten your seat belts, check the safety procedures, and enjoy the ride. Thank you for joining us at Jackson Airlines. Take off in 3. 2—"

Percy vanished in whirl of vapor from his house, leaving a few loose papers flapping in the air, before flashing into a clean public bathroom within the New York SHIELD base.

"—1."

Quickly, he squeezed out half an inch of Colgate's onto his worn toothbrush and brushed furiously, spitting out foam _without_ seeing blood, in record time. Drying his brush with a bat of his eyelids, he splashed water onto his grimy face and used the bar of soap to refresh himself, once again not having to bother with a towel or even lotion. Perks of being the son of the sea god.

It's a good life, he thought, as he made his way to his boss' office, whistling as he did so.

Percy trotted up to the heavily reinforced doors to the renowned Nick Fury, with one of his infamous grin plastered on his face. He laid his palm flat against the scanner on the door and slipped through the entrance even before the doors had finished sliding all the way open.

"Nick! Am I early?" Percy ran a hand through his hair.

"As if. When are you ever early, Percy?" Fury gave him the most deadpan eyes in the world.

"Don't give me those dead-fish eyes, Nick, it could make any lesser agent cry." Percy told him, tossing the manila folder at his boss, "Here, the infiltration and interception of the Heinz group, though why they would name themselves after ketchup, I never managed to find out."

Fury rolled his eyes at the agent, much too used to the other to be annoyed or exasperated at him anymore, "Well then, you have 2 minutes until the start of your meeting with the Council, take a damn shower with your super powers, you reek."

"Yessir. One super power shower comin' up. Would you like some fries with that?" Percy snickered before trotting off to take the shower when Nick shooed him away with an exasperated flap of his hand.

Nick rolled his eyes again, cracking a small grin at the retreating figure of one of his best agents.

Pressing a finger to the dial of his high-tech phone—courtesy of the technology department—he spoke into the speaker, "Agent Hill, I need you to find what you can on Agent Jackson's life before being recruited and how he was recruited without my immediate knowledge of the event."

The head of SHIELD sighed after the brief call and leaned back in his chair. That agent was a mystery among mysteries, and Fury knew what he was talking about when he's talking enigmas, but still he'd unknowingly let the boy worm into his heart. An incredibly dangerous mistake for a person of his standing in such an organization, but he decided he liked him.

And as he got closer he had noticed something. Percy was one of a kind.

To be clear, he was one of the _Avengers'_ kind.


End file.
